The Disturbance on the Meeting by Hetalia
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Warning : OOC, AU, gila-abal etc. Kerusuhan antara Allied Forces vs BTT vs Nordics... DISCLAIMER : Hetalia bukan punya gue.


[This characters and their characteristics are belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, and may be have some OOC]

Di Scotland, England, diadakan sebuah rapat mengenai laporan masing-masing negara. Jumlah orang di rumah mewah punya si England pun hanya 6 orang, itu pun termasuk sang pemilik rumah itu. (belum lagi si Iain Kirkland yang udah maksa si pemilik rumahnya untuk mempersilakannya masuk, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia malah mengusir si Iain dan memintanya mencari adiknya, Peter.)

"Okay! Ayo kita mulai acara maha penting ini!" seru si Amerika sambil makan hamburger bebarengan, yang ujungnya diprotes si England, "Loe itu tau etika apa kagak? Idiot banget lo ngomong pake hamburger segala!"

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua disela oleh pria yang tampaknya sangat playboy, "Tiada hari tanpa bunga mawarku… Yang sangat indah, dan hanya khusus untuk wanita pilihanku…"

Si England langsung menarik bajunya pria playboy itu, " LOE ITU TAHU DIRI KAGAK SIH, HEY FRANCIS SI PLAYBOY MURAHAN!" Pria itu langsung melek dari halusinasi (?) nya.

"HAH? MEMANGNYA LO APA, MAGICHOLIC! EDAAAANNN!" balas pria bernama Francis itu sambil menjambak rambut si England, dan ujung-ujungnya Francis dan England langsung berantem.

"Aaaah~ dua orang itu gak bosen-bosennya berantem melulu, _aru_~." komentar China peduli gak peduli (?) sama keadaan dua orang yang hobi berantem melulu itu.

China lalu melirik Russia, dan Russia hanya bisa senyam-senyum melihat kebodohan England dan Francis. China lalu berbisik ke Russia, "Anu… Apa sebaiknya dilerai saja, _aru_?"

Russia hanya bisa senyam-senyum sambil nenggak vodka miliknya, "Dibiarkan jauh lebih baik daripada dilerai, iya kan Wang?" _Duh, Allied Forces bisa jadi gak beres kayak gini… Menyerah dah gue_, pikir China malas banget, saking malasnya udah sampe tepar dan sekarat (?) ngadepin kegilaan Allied Forces itu.

Tiba-tiba pelayan rumah tersebut mampir ke ruang rapat tersebut dan berbisik ke England yang abis bertikai dengan si Francis yang dianggapnya sebagai bangsat-sialan-**i-****h itu. Seketika saja muka si England shock begitu dibisiki pelayannya itu.

"What the hell…? Si Ludwig dkk mau ikut ke sini?" gumam England sambil memandangi bangku yang kosong. _Ada sih, cuma satu_. Tanpa ia sadari juga, bangku kosong itu sudah terisi oleh seseorang… Siapa dia…?

"Adhaa aphha dhengfhan bhangkhu ithuuu…?" tanya Alfred melirik England sambil mengunyah hamburger yang ujung-ujungnya dilempar vas sama si England yang udah _eneg_ sama kelakuan gak waras-nya Alfred yang satu itu.

England langsung berseru, "Adakah yang tahu itu bangku siapa?" (sambil nunjuk bangku yang kosong diantara China dan Russia.) Semua penghuni ruangan itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil membayangkan siapa penguasa kursi itu (?)

"Ehnthah, rhasha-rhashanhya akhu mghenghenhal syiapha phenghuni bhangkhu ithu, shiapha yhaa…? Pherhashaan mhirihp ghue dheh khayhaknya." jawab Alfred sambil masih mengunyah hamburger-nya (lagi-lagi Alfred dengan sukses dilempar oleh England dengan vodka-nya Russia yang abis nyolong dari jaket-nya)

Tiba-tiba… JRENG! Tubuh seseorang pun muncul mendadak di bangku tersebut. England dkk mendadak panik saking kagetnya (bahkan si England sampe bersiap-siap mengutuk orang itu pake sihir yang dimilikinya). Orang itu _memang_ sangat mirip sama si Alfred, cuma bedanya, kriwil miliknya kusut dan terletak di poni sebelah kanan, dan mukanya _emang _kusut saking gugupnya. Ia membawa seekor beruang kutub di pangkuannya. _Imagenya benar-benar cocok abis dah…_

"Siapa makhluk itu?" tanya Wang penasaran sama orang itu. Tampaknya, orang itu _memang_ terlupakan. Kasihan banget…

"Ah, I'm Canada!" Makhluk ganjen tersebut akhirnya memperkenalkan diri, dan perkenalan unik ala pria ganjen itu membikin orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya malah terheran-heran. _Kok bisa dia muncul mendadak dan tak terlihat ini…?_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut dijebol seseorang. Gak disangka, ternyata si Ludwig udah sampe di sana pake acara nyeret-nyeret si Feliciano dan didampingi Kiku, sang Japan. Belum lagi di belakang Ludwig udah ada yang nguntit dia. _Berasa udah kayak artis deh_, pikirnya.

"Kami ke sini mau ng-rumpi, bukannya kalian juga gitu?" kata Ludwig tanpa basa basi. Si Feliciano pun cuma bisa naikin bendera putih saking pengecutnya (bahkan ia rela makan pasta di lantai saking beler-nya muka Feliciano). Kiku mendadak sakit perut lantaran keadaan di ruangan tersebut udah gak karuan lagi.

England pun mencium bau seseorang yang asing di belakang Ludwig. Ia langsung mampir mendekati Ludwig sambil berbisik, "Diam di tempat, aku mau nangkep pelaku itu." Ludwig hanya bisa membatu saking _shock_-nya.

England langsung membelakangi Ludwig dan langsung berhadapan dengan orang yang menguntit Ludwig itu. Gak taunya, England langsung shock bagai patung abis ditebarin ular (?) lantaran tau siapa penguntit itu.

"PRUSSIAAAA!" jerit England sambil siap siap nularin virus sihirnya kepada Prussia. Prussia yang tau si England gak maen-maen, langsung ngibirit dan sialnya, ia malah bertabrakan dengan si Elizabeta, dan double sialnya, ia kena _frying pan_-nya Elizabeta lantaran udah bertabrakan tadi.

"Khu… Khu… Khu… Kau emang udah niat ngeroyok aku ya… Sono, bertikai sama si Austria itu! Lagian, gak masalah kok kalo lo bertikai sama si cewek _frying pan_ Elizabeta itu." ejek England santai (dan sialnya, ia juga kena _frying pan_-nya lantaran udah nyebut-nyebut nama si Elizabeta itu).

Prussia jelas diprovokasi si England itu, lantas berseru memecah rumah ini (?), "HOI ARTHUR KIRKLAND, GUE, PRUSSIA ALIAS GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, GAK SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU WOIII!" Prussia langsung nampakin muka songong bin awesome (menurutnya), dan England yang punya _human name_ Arthur Kirkland itu langsung panas gara-gara kelakukan ganjen-nya Prussia itu. Belum kelar Arthur hendak melayangkan tinju-nya, tiba-tiba kaca ruangan rapat tadi itu pecah. Pecah bukan karena suara Gilbert yang sampe 7 oktaf, tapi dipecah seseorang.

Seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan kemeja merah rupanya sedang mencari-cari musuhnya. Ia mengamati satu-per-satu manusia yang terjebak oleh penglihatannya, mulai dari atas-bawah, kanan-kiri, serong, lalu sampe membuka celana dalam (?) dan ujungnya kena pukulan maut setiap cowok yang ada di sana plus cewek pelayan rumah itu. (Bahkan cowok pemecah kaca ini dipukul satu per satu oleh manusia yang ada di sana –hitung, 1 pukulan = 1 orang, sedangkan cowok berkemeja merah ini dihajar 30 pukulan, berarti? Gak usah jawab kaleeeee hehehe XD– )

"Ng…." desah Wang memucat mukanya bak seorang cowok abis ditempelin masker bengkoang saking pucatnya. Lain ceritanya dengan si Alfred, malah tersedak-sedak saking shocknya melihat sosok cowok berkemeja merah yang menurutnya sangat liar itu.

"Si-Siapa loe?" sergah Francis sambil berusaha menggombal ke cowok itu. (Alhasil? Ya dia nyaris dibantai cowok berkemeja merah itu lantaran ia mengira Francis itu banci TL hehehe…)

"I'M THE KING OF SCANDINAVIAAAN! MY NAME IS MATHIAS KOHLER, PERSONIFICATION OF DENMARK!" teriak pria bernama Mathias yang kayaknya jauh lebih gede dari pada teriakannya Prussia. Sampe-sampe Prussia sampe meluk-meluk lebay ke Elizabeta dan ujung-ujungnya kena triple _frying pan_-nya Elizabeta lagi.

"Denmark? The King of Viking saat jaman baheula-nya si Arthur itu?" tanya Alfred melongo. Denmark langsung mengganggukkan kepalanya saking bangganya. _Dih, songong-nya 11-12 sama si Prussia dah… Hadeh, cowok Denmark gini emang parahnya minta ampun, tapi masih parahan si Prussia dah…_

England pun langsung berbalik ke ruangan tersebut sambil melihat pelaku suara bising itu. _Rupanya si King of Viking toh_, pikirnya. Si England langsung ngeluarin aura sadisnya kepada Mathias itu.

"Heh Mathiaasss… Kau ke sini mau apa? Jangan basa-basi deh, yang ada nanti kau kubantai lho!" sela si England sambil ngeluarin aura beracun yang kayaknya masih kalah sama abang Ivan (cielaaahhh XD)

Mathias pun gak kalah sadisnya, "HEH MAU APA LO COWOK CANTIK TOLOL… SEKALI LOE ANCAM GUE LETAKIN JABATAN KING OF VIKING, GUE BAKAL MENGIRIMMU KE AKHIRAT!" Mathias langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kapak gedenya dan mengamuk!

Seketika Wang dan Kiku berubah jadi reporter (?), "BREAKING NEWS! LIVE dari sebuah rumah di Scotland! Saya Wang Yao, China, bersama Honda Kiku, Japan, melaporkan bahwa di Scotland telah terjadi kerusuhan maha dahsyat antara Mathias Kohler, sang Denmark, melawan Arthur Kirkland, sang England! Diharapkan untuk memasang taruhan (?) di bandar judi masing-masing, _aru_~! (?)" nah lho, anak-anak jangan tiru ya ^^

Di ruangan rapat itu terjadi kericuhan hebat. Mathias langsung mengamuk menghancurkan apa aja yang ada di ruangan tersebut, bahkan patung kesayangan Arthur juga kena karmanya. Arthur segera menghindar serangan brutal Mathias dan menyerangnya pake pedang ala bajak laut. Mathias pun makin terprovokasi olehnya, dan menambah frekuensi kesadisannya. Bahkan tubuh England duluan yang dapet goresan luka di perutnya, yang membuat England sadar bahwa Mathias bukan orang yang maen-maen.

"LAPORAN KHUSUS! Kami melaporkan dari Scotland, sang King of Scandinavian Mathias Kohler dari Denmark telah melukai The King of the World (?) Arthur Kirkland dari England! Segera tetapkan taruhan Anda, _aru~_!" seru Wang dan Kiku yang ujung-ujungnya dilempar sandal sama penghuni dunia ini.

Mathias terus menerus memburu England sampe keluar rumah, saking buasnya. Tak lupa, dia juga meninggalkan masalah gede di rumah yang udah kayak abis dibom sama bom atom itu, yaitu bertebarannya botol bir yang ditinggalkannya. Maklum, Mathias suka banget bertempur sambil nenggak bir (menurut Alfred -?- kebiasaan minum alcohol si Denmark-Francis-Russia itu 11-12, alias mirip). Sisa penghuni rumah yang hancur itu akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"So? Prussia-nya mau kita apain?" tanya Francis penasaran. Pas ia mau nengok mulut pintu itu, alangkah shocknya Francis dkk. Bukannya tenang, yang di sana malah lebih _hot_ dan rusuh. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Elizabeta vs Gilbert. Wang dan Kiku langsung mengalihkan topik berita dari perlawanan Mathias vs Arthur ke Elizabeta vs Gilbert.

"STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE ELIZABETA AND GILBERT!" teriak Kiku mencoba menghentikan pertarungan 1 vs 1 diantara mereka berdua. Sialnya, keadaan itu diperparah dengan Spain, cowok yang abis dari ngjagain Lovino, yang langsung mampir ke Scotland hanya buat membikin kelompok tertolol se-hetalia (?) yang bernama BAD TOUCH TEAM, ya tau gitu lah ehehehe…

Gilbert langsung ambil ancang-ancang dengan muka awesome ala-nya, langsung menyerang Elizabeta itu seraya berseru, "Hei Elizabeta pacar (?) Austria, kau akan mati di tanganku fu fu fu…"

Elizabeta pun gak kalah berseru dengan lantang sekeras orang abis diteriakin pake toa selama 1001 malam, "HEI GILBERT BEGO TOLOL BANGSAT, LOE GUE TAMPAR SEKALI LAGI PAKE _BIG FRYING PAN_-KU WOI!" Elizabeta langsung dengan suksesnya menggebuk muka awesome-nya Gilbert pake _frying pan_-nya yang suangaaaaaaattt gede!

Alhasil, Gilbert tumbang dan mampirlah Francis dan Spain (perasaan kayak tumbang satu tumbuh dua ehehehe…), menghadang Elizabeta dan mencoba membalaskan dendam kesumat Gilbert itu.

Francis langsung menggombal ke Elizabeta, "Hey wanita cantik… Maukah…" Belum kelar si _playboy_ Francis ngomong, kemaluannya udah ditendang oleh Elizabeta. Saking kerasnya, tubuh si Francis langsung terbang menembus atap rumah mewah itu. _So_? Atapnya berlubang, kayak abis dilemparin granat whehehehe…

Spain yang cengo se-cengo-cengo-nya melihat tubuh Francis yang sampe terpental ke luar rumah, berbalik menghadapi Elizabeta dengan muka _pede_. Ia sampe menyiapkan seribu ton (?) tomat buat dilemparin ke muka Elizabeta. Spain mulai ngomong, "Loe + gue = end!" perasaan udah populer tuh kata-kata wkwkwk…

Elizabeta pun terpancing dan mulai menampakkan kekuatan maksimalnya. Tau-tau gudang tomat yang disiapkan si Spain malah di-nyolong-in sama si Elizabeta dan diangkatnya sekuat tenaga sambil berseru dengan volume sebesar 7 oktaf, "SEKALI LAGI, BAD TOUCH TEAM BAKAL GUE HABISI SAMPE RIP KALIAN SEMUAAAA!" Elizabeta gak tanggung-tanggung lemparin si Spain gudang tomat yang baru ia nyolong tadi, dan alhasil? Spain tumbang dengan suksesnya gara-gara ditimpukin seribu ton tomat yang baru aja diculik oleh Elizabeta itu. Malahan, sebagian besar tomatnya juga menampar (?) muka sisa penghuni lainnya. Bahkan, malahan Amerika sekarat gara-gara dicekcoki tomat dan hamburger sekaligus (nah lho penyebab? Pas si Elizabeta lemparin tomat ke Spain, Amerika sedang membuka mulutnya untuk mengunyah hamburger hehehe…)

Elizabeta yang puas membalas dendam kesumatnya ke Bad Touch Team, celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan rumah yang baru saja didatanginya. _Lebih hancur dari biasanya_, pikirnya. Maklum, lantai rumah mewah itu udah dipenuhi sama bir-nya Mathias itu. Gak habis pikir dia jadinya…

Elizabeta lalu bertanya, "Siapakah yang menebar-nebar bir kayak gini?"

Semua penghuni terdiam seribu bahasa, lalu tiba-tiba Feliciano mampir ke Elizabeta seraya mengiba-iba, "_Help meee… Please don't hit me! I will do anything you want!_" Elizabeta hanya bisa membeku bak manusia abis disodorin komodo (?)

Ketika Elizabeta sedang beku-bekunya, tiba-tiba salah satu jendela ruang rapat tersebut dimasuki seseorang. Orang-orang yang sedang di tempat menengoknya, dan shock melihat tampang orang itu. Orang itu abis dibacok-bacok, terus darahnya juga kagak berhenti… Dan di belakangnya muncul Mathias dan seseorang lagi…

"SIALAN SI MATHIAS TUKANG NENGGAK BIR ITU!" umpat Arthur sambil ngasah pedangnya pas lagi dikejar-kejar Mathias sama cowok yang satu lagi.

Francis (yang kebetulan juga manjat jendela yang berseberangan dengan jendela yang dimasuki Arthur) segera memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyulut kemarahan si king of pirate ini (duhai sehari gak berantem aja kenapa please -_-), dan itu dilaksanakan dengan sukses dengan mengatainya, "Hey si Arthur, kalo lo berdarah-darah gitu gimana bisa menang dari raja buas yang satu itu hehehe…"

Alhasil? Arthur akhirnya memutuskan bertikai 1 vs 2, dan ujung-ujungnya si Amerika segera memaksa Wang dan Kiku menambah taruhannya (disamping pertikaian Elizabeta vs Gilbo dkk tentunya). Akhirnya, manusia yang tenang di ruangan tersebut hanyalah abang Ivan seorang…

Ketika Mathias memasuki kembali ruangan rapat tersebut, ia segera membidik Arthur jadi target pertikaian, dan di belakangnya muncul seorang cowok berambut abu-abu muda dengan burung puffin di sampingnya. Ya iyalah, siapalagi kalo bukan Iceland!

"Arthur Kirkland, loe gue hajar yak!" seru Iceland sambil lompat berusaha menangkap Arthur. Sayangnya, Arthur berhasil menghindar dari serangan Iceland, dan ujung-ujungnya ia malah menggunakan buku sihirnya untuk mengutuki si Iceland, "Nah… kamu kuhabisi sekarang juga!"

Tapi… Ternyata burung puffin-nya Iceland berhasil mengacaukan rencana jahanam (?) si Arthur itu dengan mematuk paruhnya diatas kepala si Arthur (alhasil kepala Arthur bolong lantaran dipatuk-patuk sama burung itu, dan berujung dijadikan sarang telurnya wkwkwwk…), dan semua karakter Hetalia hanya bisa cengo melihat pemandangan aneh itu.

"H-hei! F-Fairy, help me!" jerit Arthur yang susah payah berdiri sambil berusaha mengusir-usir burung puffin milik Iceland yang keras kepala dan jutek dalam urusan pertempuran ini, sambil samar-samar membacakan mantra pemanggil peri sihir.

Alhasil, peri sihir _request_-nya Arthur datang juga untuk menyelamatkan hidup Arthur (hadeh lebay amat) dari patukan si burung Iceland itu. Sebagai gantinya, karakter Hetalia lain cengo lagi liat pertikaian kecil peri sihir Arthur vs burung puffin-nya Iceland, dan berlanjut dengan pertikaian Arthur vs Iceland pake ikan salmon (?)

"Hoahm, benar-benar heboh dah." komentar Mathias sambil nyeret kursi antik yang masih tersisa dan bagus, lalu duduk ala raja yang sombong sambil nenggak bir lagi (aduh ini imej-nya bener-bener keterlaluan _wild_-nya -_-a), dan ujung-ujungnya dihajar sama _frying pan_-nya Elizabeta.

Di sela-sela pertikaian Arthur vs Iceland, tiba-tiba pria yang mengenakan badge negara Norway muncul dari mulut pintu ruangan tersebut dan mukanya udah bete lagi. Elizabeta yang menyaksikan keberadaan pria berbaju laut itu pun akhirnya tumbang karena gak tahan melihat muka awesome-nya pria itu (naudzubillah… #plak)

Pria tersebut melirik-lirik pertikaian Iceland vs Arthur, lantas menghampiri mereka berdua dan… Menggebuk kepala Arthur dengan bir yang dicurinya dari Mathias! Alhasil Arthur pun tumbang dan… bruuk. Yak, tamat sudah cerita pertikaian panjang Arthur vs tiga pria lainnya (mau tau? Mathias, Iceland sama cowok yang satu ini). *lho kok? RIP dong?* #plakplak

Iceland yang menyaksikan ketenangan pria itu dalam melawan Arthur yang masih beringas meskipun udah digebukin oleh pria tersebut, lega mengetahui siapa pria tersebut, "Lukas! Kau sampe mampir ke sini…."

Pria yang dipanggil Lukas pun menjawabnya, "Ya, gara-gara kalian berdua sampe kepanasan denger pertemuan di Scotland kan? Kasian kalian berdua, sampe punya dendam kesumat sama pria bernama Arthur ini…" Ujung-ujungnya Lukas ditatapin dengan tatapan mematikan sama Mathias (loh kok nyambung ke sana?).

"L.U.K.A.S… Kau menghancurkan bir kesayanganku… Minta dibunuh kayak si Arthur itu?" sela Mathias sambil siap-siap menghancurkan Lukas dengan mengasah kapak gede-nya (mentang-mentang yang numbangin si Arthur bukan si Mathias tapi si Lukas ini ==a). Lukas sadar, perbuatan kali ini gak bakal menerima restu dari boss Nordic yang satu ini. Sayang, Lukas ini lebih berakal daripada Mathias. Ia langsung menyodok Mathias dengan seratus ribu ton bir kesukaannya, "Maafkan saya, Mathias-kun."

Lantas? Mathias justru membacok habis-habisan si Arthur gara-gara disodok bir kesukaannya sama Lukas, dan berakhir Arthur K.O dihajar dua pria paling sadis di Nordic ini. Wang dan Kiku sampe gak bisa berkomentar lantaran Arthur si King of Pirate-nya sudah digebuk rame-rame sama Lukas dan Mathias yang notabene-nya juga sama-sama jago banget dalam urusan laut (sampe Mathias dinobatin sebagai King of Viking untuk menyaingi abang Arthur itu)

Wang lantas membuka suaranya, "A-akhirnya Athur Kirkland dari England K.O dari Mathias Kohler dan pria bernama Lukas itu! Harap ambilkan hadiah Anda yang diambil di counter-nya sang Alfred, _aru~_!" (akhirnya Wang kena sabetan sepatu sama si Alfred…)

Alfred yang udah siuman gara-gara dicekcokin tomat dan hamburger sekaligus, akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut campur dalam pertikaian tersebut. "Aku, Alfred F Jones, sang Amerika, akan melawanmu, MATHIAS!" seru Alfred dengan lagak kayak _hero_ abis bangun kesiangan (dan ujung-ujungnya Alfred udah K.O juga gara-gara bacokan mengerikan sang Mathais). Alhasil ketiga pria Nordics itu puas banget memandang pemandangan tak sedap di ruangan tersebut.

Lukas, Iceland dan Mathias pun segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan melompati jendela yang jebol tadi seraya berbalik mencaci maki sisa manusia lainnya, "Kalian takkan bisa selamat jika salah satu dari kalian mencoba melawan kami, Nordic Family!" Akhirnya bayangan ketiga pria tersebut menghilang diiringi dengan keheningan…

Manusia yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut dibuat merinding dengan ancaman King of Viking tersebut, tapi apa yang terjadi dengan Elizabeta? Elizabeta malah diam seribu bahasa, lantaran dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria bernama Lukas itu.

"Eh… Siapa nama lengkap pria itu?" tanya Elizabeta bengong, yang ujung-ujungnya dijitak sama seseorang. Elizabeta lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak, sambil menyiapkan _frying pan_-nya, bersiap menggebuk orang yang menjitaknya. Alamak bukan main, ternyata Elizabeta berhadapan dengan Austria!

"Kamu naksir sama seseorang?" tanyanya. Elizabeta hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar pertanyaan Austria itu. Austria tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihat Elizabeta yang mematung dengan posisi tangan kanannya memegang _frying pan_-nya, dan tangan kanan itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"N-Nein!" jawab Elizabeta dengan muka gelagapan. Austria yang memahami Elizabeta, lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Mau pulang sama aku gak?" (wuiiihhh hidup Austria x Hungary! XD)

Elizabeta (dengan gugupnya) mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyambut sodoran tangan kanannya Austria, "Iyalah… Apalagi trio bodoh BTT sudah sukses kuhajar nih…" Austria yang heran dengan perkataan Elizabeta, lalu berpaling mencari sosok BTT tersebut, dan terlihatlah… Mayat Gilbo dan Antonio tergeletak di samping Austria, dan kemanakah Francis? Dia masih terkapar di dekat jendela yang paling jauh gara-gara dihajar sama Arthur sebelum Arthur dibacok habis-habisan sama Mathias itu.

Austria lalu berpaling ke hadapan Elizabeta, "Kau memang benar-benar cewek mengerikan… Ayo pulang." Elizabeta pun dengan bahagia mengikuti Austria pulang lewat helicopter yang disewa Austria.

Beberapa menit setelah kepulangan Austria dan Elizabeta, Romano si judes tersebut mampir ke rumah mewah yang sudah berantakan kayak abis dibom itu, dan ia menemukan bahwa Antonio, yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjaganya, tergeletak di samping mayat Gilbo. Ia sangat shock, tentunya, dan ia mencari-cari sosok penyebab kejadian nahas tersebut.

Ia melirik Germany yang kebetulan lagi di pojok ruangan tersebut sambil menyuruh-nyuruh Feliciano supaya diam dan memakan pasta-nya, langsung menghampiri Germany sambil menarik-narik kemeja yang dipakai Germany sambil marah, "HEI LOE! LOE KAN YANG MEMBUAT ABANG ANTONIO JADI MAYAT GITU? SEMUA INI PASTI SALAHM U!"

Germany yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dituduh gak bener sama Romano, langsung menyangkalnya, "Heh loe… GUE GAK ADA SALAH TAU SAMA ABANG LOE! YANG ADA GUE NYURUH-NYURUH SI FELICIANO SUPAYA DIAM DAN MEMAKAN PASTANYA ITU! APA SALAH GUE WOI?"

Romano pun gak kalah kenceng tuh suaranya, lantas memotong omongan si Germany, "PASTI SALAHMU! PASTI SALAHMU! SOALNYA TIAP ANE KETEMU LOE, YANG ADA FELICIANO PASTI SEDIH ATAU ABANG ANTONIO KAYAK MAYAT ABIS DIPAKEIN MASKER BENGKOANG SAKING PUCATNYA! AYO TANGGUNG JAWAB WOIII!"

Germany pun gak kalah marah, "YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB ITU SI ELIZABETA ANAK HUNGARY ITU! JANGAN ALIHIN KE GUE WOI BANG ROMANO SIALAN!"

Akhirnya, Germany dan Romano pun bertikai untuk kesekian kalinya (komentar author : lain kali kalo bertikai pake pedang sama tombak ya, biar seru XD anak kurang ajar). Tak lama setelah itu, Seychelles yang kebetulan kesasar dari region-nya England, mampir ke rumah mewah itu. Seychelles syok atas pemandangan yang lebih mirip medan perang daripada pemandangan kayak abis dibom itu, dan langsung mencari-cari makhluk yang masih hidup dari kejadian yang Seychelles duga sebagai World War III (mudah-mudahan gak ada World War III amin ), dan usahanya itu gak gagal. Ia menemukan Germany dan Romano yang masih berantem, Feliciano yang masih makan pasta dengan bahagia di lantainya, France yang masih mencoba untuk bertahan hidup, Wang dan Kiku yang gak bisa bergerak dari posisinya karena terlalu syok, serta Russia yang masih duduk-duduk dengan tenang di tengah kegilaan tersebut.

France yang sudah sadar, melihat Seychelles berdiri di mulut pintu dengan muka bahagia. Ia langsung melupakan sakitnya ditendang kemaluannya oleh Elizabeta, dan memeluk Seychelles dan merayunya (dan jangan lupa, Seychelles juga memberikan hadiah pada France dengan tendangan mautnya hehehe ^^)…

"Sakit tau ayang…" jerit France memegangi kemaluannya yang sudah dua kali dihajar tersebut. Ia langsung menggombal ke Russia, tapi yang ada France takut kepadanya karena aura beracun Russia aktif kembali, dan sialnya, France juga dikatai oleh Seychelles, "PLAYBOY KAMU!"

Tapi nasib sial sepertinya sudah digarisi oleh (maaf) Tuhan untuk France. Ia rupanya mendapat sorotan maut dari seseorang. France yang gak tau asal-usul sorotan menakutkan itu, lantas menjerit, "Sorotan siapa itu…?"

Seychelles yang juga bisa merasakan aura menakutkan itu, langsung berpaling ke mulut pintu tersebut. Ia sadar, orang yang memiliki aura menakutkan itu ternyata Natasha, orang yang sangat TEROBSESI sama abang Ivan tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah siap dengan segudang pisau gede di tangan kanan, tangan kiri sama mulut (berasa udah kayak jurus ala si rambut ijo di OP hehehe).

Cewek itu langsung melompat ke arah France seraya berteriak, "FRANCE! SEKALI LO NGGOMBAL KE RUSSIA TERCINTA-KU KAU AKU AKHIRI HIDUPMU SEKARANG JUGA!" Belum sekarang juga, si France juga udah kena sabetan pisau maut-nya Natalia. Malahan, France udah mau di ambang kematiannya (?)

Seychelles yang hanya bisa menonton pembantaian Natalia atas France, hanya bisa membacakan doa-doa untuk arwah orang mati (?) di depan France. Malahan mempan baginya, France udah R.I.P. Innalillahi… #digebuk France fans

Seychelles lalu pulang bebarengan dengan Natasha yang (dengan suksesnya) juga membantai abang Russia yang _no comment_ soal paksaan Natasha buat kawin dengannya. Malahan, komentar Russia terhadap Natasha itu, "Natasha itu, _overprotective_ banget sama saya hahahaha." (malahan masih ketawa walau ia setengah mati K.O sama si Natasha itu.)

Yak, sisa makhluk yang masih hidup adalah Germany, Romano, Feliciano, Wang sama Kiku. Mereka masih melanjutkan kegiatan aneh bin unik-nya masing-masing, yaitu Germany dan Romano masih bertikai sambil pulang (ujung-ujungnya disoroti warga dunia sekalian XD), Wang dan Kiku masih membeku kayak manusia abis ditaburin binatang buas, dan mereka berdua secara terpaksa diseret ke region-nya masing-masing. Feliciano? Masih makan pasta sambil nangis pake muka beler lantaran Germany belum balik juga (saking bego-nya, ia sampe gak tau kalo Germany udah pulang dengan bertikai sama kakaknya sendiri).

Sebelum cerita ini akan berakhir, mari kita alihkan topik ke negara lainnya! Yok! *digebukin sama para pembaca setia (?) lebay gak karuan*

Di kafe di Eropa Utara, Sve dan Tino hanya bisa melongo-longo mendengar cerita heboh milik Mathias, Lukas dan Emil. Sve hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkomentar, "Mathias, kau sama Lukas dan Emil emang gak ada duanya, hobi bertikai melulu. Beda sama aku yang tenang sama Tino-chan yang ceria ini."

Mathias langsung menyanggahnya, "Eh salah kok Dad Sve (?), yang ada kami sukses menggebuk habis si King of Pirate tukang sihir itu sama si tukang hamburger Alfred itu." Tentu saja, Mathias cerita tentang kejadian di Scotland sambil nenggak bir… Betapa damainya Nordic itu… ^^

Di padang rumput, Feliks Łukasiewicz dan Toris Lorinaitis tengah berdebat diatas papan catur. Bukan karena siapa yang mau maju duluan, tapi skor yang didapat Feliks dan Toris. Yang bener, Toris memenangkan permainan catur itu dan Feliks memprotesnya.

"Hei Toris, kenapa selalu lu yang menang? Aku akan membalikkan keadaan ini!" protes Feilks gak puas. Nah, tibalah saat-saat yang memalukan bagi Toris, Feliks segera membombardir papan catur itu.

"Sudah, sudah! Kamu ini tiap main catur ujung-ujungnya begini! Mangkanya gue ogah maen catur dengan lo!" teriak Toris menyerah. Feliks masih aja gak dengerin omelan Toris, yang ada malah nglanjutin ngbalikin nasibnya.

"Eh Feliks, tau gak, di Scotland lho!" kata Toris membuka topik baru. Feliks berhenti membombardir papan caturnya itu dan mengangguk-ngangguk pelan pertanda ia memang paham, "Kejadian heboh si Arthur digebukin sama Mathias dan Lukas? Itu berita baru bagiku lho." sambungnya memasang muka heran. Toris juga memasang muka yang sama, "Heran gue, kok bisa si Arthur ditumbangin sama Lukas dan Mathias…"

Baik, balik ke topik utama! Keesokan harinya, Arthur dibawa ke RS di London dan ujung-ujungnya malah dibawa ke tempat Wy, sodara sedarahnya. Belum lagi setelah istirahat di tenpat Wy, ia malah ditengok sama Codey Kirkland dan Toby Kirkland, Australia sama New Zealand.

"Kaliaaann… Ukkhh…" keluh Arthur sambil masih menggumam-gumam gara-gara masih merasakan sakitnya dibacok habis-habisan sama Mathias dan Lukas. Codey yang lebih suka dipanggil Dave, hanya bisa terdiam.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Arthur didobrak oleh Alfred yang memang sudah agak lebih baik, gara-gara cuma satu kali dibacok sama si sadis Mathias itu. Alfred langsung duduk di samping Dave dan bertanya, "Gimana kabarmu, Arthur?"

Arthur cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil sesekali mengedipkan kedua matanya seraya menjawab, "Gak baik juga sih, pasalnya jumlah bacokan di tubuhku terlalu banyak… Gue sampe nyaris dipanggil ke pangkuan akhiraaat…"

Alfred lantas menyodorkan Arthur hamburger bikinannya, malahan Alfred udah menyumpalkan hamburger bikinannya ke mulut Arthur. Yang ada Arthur makin buruk kondisinya, dan ia pun mulai kesal…

Arthur yang udah gak tahan kesalnya, lantas berteriak kepada para pembaca sekalian, "KALIAAANN! MATHIAS, LUKAS DAN EMIL! TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU NANTI DI RAPAT BERIKUTNYA!"


End file.
